monetiafandomcom-20200214-history
British Empire
The Lion Of The World The British Empire. Or known as the "UK" is the leading world superpower. At first, it started off as a few kingdoms in the British Isles grown to be the biggest nation in the world with many colonies spending from sea to sea, the sun never sets on this empire. The United Kingdom plays the role of global policemen. If there is a crisis in a certain part of the world, the Empire is there to diffuse it. The Empire has a ruling king at the moment hence recently the previous queen had died. During the new reigning monarch, the king had orders to venture out into space since the resources of the world are high and not been used much. Many critics came out in saying that it is ridiculous and absurd. The King shrugged it off and continued his ideals. But before he could start off, other nations knew about his plans and challenged him to stop him so the other nations can get an advantage on the UK. For King and Country While space is the goal for the UK, other goals are known as well. Another major goal for the United Kingdom is to crush and stop out any means of communism in the world. Ever since the C.N.T. - F.A.I and the French Democratic Republic came into power, the empire mostly saught out to remove the red scare at any cost. Recently in the mid-2000s, a terrorist attack happened at big ben, almost collapsing it on innocent bystanders. The British Empire knew, pressured and banned all French people from entering the United Kingdom, that law is still in effect to this day. Many people protested it, but only to be attacked by French terrorists again, to sway their minds. The Empire mostly has a series of laws and regulations for all of the colonies to follow. Recently Canada back in the 1920s was the biggest colony to leave or collapse in the Empire. The United Kingdom has a hidden goal to restore Canada back to its own glory and to preserve all of North America under the union jack. Tea, Crumpets, and Lead But not all is good for the other nations of the world. The British Empire has a series of crimes set back during the Great War and during the Mexican- British war of 1936 lasting into 1941. The Empire was mocked and attacked from using shotguns and mustard gas against the Mexicans fleeing from trenches and buildings. But as the war ended, and Mexico completely took over by the British Empire, Mexico, and the UK signed a new wartime law restricting certain use of chemicals and weapons used against a time of warfare. Hence after the bill was passed and intact, Mexico was released by the British and a national socialist revolution happened there. The British decided not to help the Mexicans, but to fortify Belize defend any people coming in the colony. Britain today still remembers the wars that she has fought, and still tries not to go overboard, at some points.